Stone cold steve austin vs sub zero
intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX! Pre-fight stone cold was in the ring waiting an opponent then all of a sudden a new theme played it was sub zero's theme from the newest mortal kombat game and why not sub zero came out stone cold looked surprised sub zero entered the ring and did a i'm gonna kill you taunt stone cold smiled since he hadn't done that since celebrity deathmatch so he got ready to fight fight HERE WE GO!! the bell rang and like that sub zero rushed at stone cold and punched him in the face knocking him back stone cold then hit sub zero in the gut sub zero countered by freezing stone cod and hitting him stone cold was sent rolling into the turnbuckle sub zero then did a flying kick to him but stone cold ducked out of the way sub zero hit his leg and held it in pain jumping up and down stone cold then went for a spear but the sub zero broke it was a fake sub zero then attacked stone cold from behind with an ice sword and slashed at him stone cold bled out not too bad though stone cold was getting pissed off so he rammed into sub zero with immense speed and speared him stone cold then did his taunt for the crowd he got subzero up and did his stone cold stunner sub zero went down hard into the ropes nothing seemed to be stopping sub zero that is when he got an idea stone cold picked up sub zero and took off one of sub zero's arms and beat him with it stone cold then took a steel pole and stabbed into him then took off his head sub zero was no dead as his body feel to the floor stone cold then got two beers and drank them at the same time in celebration of his victory but he wasn't done yet "if you want me to throw him out give me a hell yeah!" the crowd gave him a hell yeah "if you want me throw him out and put him in a coffin give me a hell yeah!" again the crowd gave him a hell yeah "if you want me to throw him out put him in a coffin and destroy give me a hell yeah" the crowd then gave him one final hell yeah "hell yeah!!" said stone cold and so he did all of those things "i will tell you something you don't mess with the rattlesnake son and that's the bottom line cause stone cold said so!" the crowd started chanting him name "what?" he said the crowd cheered more "what?!" the crowd cheered more "what?!!?!?!" the crowd cheered as loud as they could "your damn right" with that stone cold claimed victory as his theme played he took two more beers smashed them together and drank them both at the same time in victory he left the arena soon after that one thing was for sure too this was one crazy match up that was sure to go down in history DBX! winner THE WINNER OF THIS DBX IS....STONE COLD STEVE AUSTIN Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Fistfight Category:'Real Life vs Video Game' themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies